


Erised Enchained

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, References to Torture, Thoughts of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to be punished, but he doesn’t deserve to feel good about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erised Enchained

Draco is different. He gets bored when other men felt arousal, he wants to kneel when he is supposed to dominate, and he feels lust when he should feel pain. Looking back, it’s like he has known forever, deeply in denial.

His first honest acknowledgment happened with Charity Burbage. Voldemort had her dangling from the ceiling, all tied up and helpless. She was beaten and bloody, begging Snape for help. But Snape did nothing, and Voldemort killed her without a second thought. She was the first person Draco saw die.

But the most shocking thing about that day wasn’t her death. It was the sudden heat in Draco’s face when she was struggling against the ropes binding her. Too horrified to take a second look, he couldn’t stop thinking about the swelling of her flesh against the roughness of the hemp. He wondered how the ropes would feel against his skin. He knew his longing was wrong. 

It got worse at school. One late evening, on his way to the dungeons, Draco heard strained breathing, as if someone were in terrible pain. Usually, he would have taken a different route to not cross paths with one of the Carrows. But this time, he walked towards the noise as if pulled in by strings. 

He finally came to the corridor where the Carrows held their Muggle studies class. The noise had stopped by then, but the sight in front of him was clear enough. Mandy Brocklehurst, chained to the wall and only half conscious. The iron shackles cut into her wrists; there was dried blood on her blouse and arms. She looked utterly miserable.

Draco stood, transfixed, wishing to be in her place and dreading it at the same time. She was suffering from something he craved. How sick was that, for a start? 

He wanted the shackles; he was curious about the pain. But what if someone put him in her place and they discovered that he liked it? Draco Malfoy, a sucker for punishment. It would be the perfect tool to damage his family’s reputation forever. He couldn’t let anyone find out. One punishment might reveal everything he had to hide. 

Mandy moaned weakly and licked her dry lips. Draco had a bottle of water in his bag. The corridor was deserted. It would be easy enough to let her have a few sips. If someone came, he could simply pretend to be taunting her. But he left her hanging, not daring to take the risk. He was a pervert and a coward, and he couldn’t decide which was worse.

After the war and its reparations are over he goes to Knockturn Alley to visit the witches and wizards who offer special services. But it never feels right. All the leather and whips and wooden crosses are too much and not enough at the same time. 

Draco is different. He wants to be punished, but he doesn’t deserve to feel good about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for melusinahp's One Prompt, Many Writers challenge. Everyone voted and we picked the following prompt for everyone to be inspired by it: _To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves._ ― Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma.
> 
> Thank you to nathaniel_hp for the inspirational talk and to celta_diabolica for the beta. <3


End file.
